The present invention relates to a silicone-type coating resin solution and a process for the preparation thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a coating resin solution which is capable of being uniformly applied by spin coating and has a high storage stability and which can be used as an interlayer-insulating material, an orienting layer for display elements, a multilayer resist material, etc.
Use of insulating organic resins capable of being applied by spin coating and exhibiting a leveling function has been proposed for semiconductors, bubble memories, photosensitive materials for electrophotography, liquid crystal elements, and other multilayer-structure devices, or for a multilayer resist material.
Resins used for this have included polyimides, phenolic resins, polysilsesquioxanes, and mixtures of polysilsesquioxanes and tetraalkoxysilane polymers.
For an organic resin to be used as an interlayer insulation layer, it must be capable of satisfying a great number of severe requirements, such as:
1. Uniform application by spin coating; PA1 2. Excellent storage stability; PA1 3. Excellent leveling function; PA1 4. Suitability for wet or dry etching; PA1 5. Easy removal of resist layer; PA1 6. Excellent adhesion to the underlying metallic interconnecting or inorganic oxide layer; PA1 7. Excellent adhesion to the overlaying metallic interconnecting, inorganic oxide or organic resin layer; and PA1 8. Resistance to heat treatment at a temperature of 350.degree. C. to 450.degree. C.